


【PWP】典礼

by Mercyan



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyan/pseuds/Mercyan





	【PWP】典礼

“可是……你的父母还在家等着……祝贺你呢。”  
这是什么破借口？  
“……我更想被你祝贺。”Brett已经扯开了自己的学院领带，跨坐到了Eddy的腿上，“不是吗，陈老师？得意门生考上音乐学院不值得庆祝吗？”  
Eddy的心情仿佛在沸水里翻滚着——  
“Brett，停下。不行就是不行。”他的心里重申着，警告着，把自己钉在沙发上表现着杰出的无动于衷。  
Brett低下了头，笑着咬住了他的下唇。不，他再度推了推Brett的胸口：“不。”  
可学生突然笑了，露出了一半的上排牙套，那个表情好像是收到了礼物：“老师，你硬了。”  
冷静，Eddy，冷静。是一时精虫上脑而已，不要陷进去。不许陷进去……

可怜的原则被一脚踹到了墙角。  
他抬起头，让Brett吻住了他。  
……  
Brett的大腿内侧蹭着他垂在身侧的手臂，正若有若无的把热乎乎的体温传递给他……他犹豫着抬起手，从短校裤的下端探了进去，他感到那些皮肤在烧灼着，像在等待着什么……他的想法重新裹进了抗拒因素。  
可Brett……他的吻却那么热情。  
似乎不在乎自己的动作是不是传达出了什么讯息，只是想要宣泄。他咬着Eddy的舌尖和嘴唇，任由牙套硌的两个人各自生疼——像是要把四年欠下的吻都补回来那样。

客观的说，那时的Brett是个戴牙套，穿着校服，发型不合适，还长痘的年轻人。Eddy却觉得他性感的要命。  
我怎么会到这一步？我做了什么得到这一切？  
他们终于分开的时候，Brett缓缓上下扫视着，“也——许你该把衣服脱了？”  
Eddy这才意识到了自己的出神。  
他任由学生的手指在阻碍两人的布料里穿梭。——好吧。他抚上Brett的脸颊，这次他凝视着学生。直到Brett似乎对这个注视产生了误会，再次吻了他——Eddy不再去捕捉自己神游的踪迹，由衷沉浸在了Brett能装满一个屋子的热情里。  
……  
突然谁痛的狠狠嘶了一声。  
Eddy一头雾水——然后……他面红耳赤意识到Brett正在给自己扩张。  
天。天！真是个小孩子。  
“Brett……你什么都没有用？”  
“……”  
“等我一下。”

Eddy探身出去拿了一瓶什么东西。他明显不想让它张扬的出现在视野里，只是把Brett重新拉到自己大腿上：“我来吧？”

在润滑帮助下顺利的进入手指后，Brett的气息开始不受控制了。  
异物带来的侵入感毕竟还是怪异的。他无意识的抬起了胯骨，向前倾去——直到靠近了Eddy的怀里，最后干脆把鼻子埋进他的后领，抱住了他的脖子。大声的喘气。  
Eddy的胸膛同样起伏着。怀里的人感觉到了什么，他低头，顺着Eddy胸口的某一滴汗摸索下去——来到那里，缓慢的用手掌覆住了他，像是在丈量一般：“Eddy，你好硬。”  
Eddy偷偷咬了咬嘴唇。  
这个姿势下他几乎可以看到自己的手指在Brett的体内进进出出。他无端的想……如果自己体现出着急，会不会显得不稳重？

“Eddy，可以了。”  
他一下没反应过来。  
Brett奇怪的回过头看他，最后干脆往后一坐，在他手指上坐到了底——“嘶！”  
“靠！我知道了，我知道了！你别再这样鲁莽了！”这孩子真的可能会伤到他自己。Eddy真切的恐慌了一瞬间……“抱歉，我……不会再走神了。”  
Brett看上去勉强的点了点头。  
等等——Eddy验证了自己的猜想：“你是不是……想要……主导？”  
Brett喘着气，努力舒展了眉头，沉默的盯着他。

“那，你来告诉我怎么做，好吗？就，别伤到自己。”

Eddy轻轻抽出了手指。他手上还有些多余的润滑剂，Brett看着它们，引着那只手把它们涂到了Eddy的阴茎上。  
进入时他们同时发出了一声重重的喘息。Brett一直坐到了底。他看上去还是很痛。可是……Eddy吞咽着口水看着眼前的画面。Brett的腿根，胸口，脸颊都泛红着，暗自咬着嘴唇贯彻着他的隐忍，并且因为离得足够近，Eddy看到了他眼角偷偷渗出的泪水。  
“疼吗？”  
“没事。”  
可他的额头冒出来的汗珠彻底否定了这一点。异物进入自己身体比想象中更有危险感。  
“你想躺下吗？”  
Eddy搂住他的腰，让温度缓缓传递过去以示安抚。可是Brett摇了摇头。  
于是，Brett本身，Brett的喘息，Brett的皮肤等一系列概念让Eddy又一次处于思考过盛——对于两个人的第一次来说，Brett怎么会选择沙发？  
第一次，等等，第一次。  
holy shit。  
此刻Brett看上去正在努力适应着体内的东西。  
住在同一条街上，每周见一面以上或者更多——他当然知道Brett有没有过女朋友或男朋友——没有。他犹豫着开口：“Brett，嗯——这个问题有点……可，可是……你是不是第一次做……”  
“安静。”

——好吧。Eddy在心里笑出了声。想着Brett几分钟前让人惊叹的诱人姿态，意识到那一切都是他背地里练习的结果——显然真枪实弹部分他就没有机会练习了。  
突然，Eddy猛地收紧了放在他腰际的手指。Brett缓缓的开始动了。他让Eddy在他体内搅动着……那。真。是……  
汗液沾在彼此的皮肤上。他们的快感开始不仅仅在两个人的神经中蔓延，不只是连结的地方——仅仅和彼此接触就让他们不断产生新的想法——Brett逐渐顺利的律动起来了，Eddy在他肩头胡乱说着些什么——他想，那么多人里，偏偏他吻了Eddy，偏偏自己会为他在这里喘息。  
Eddy用力捏紧了Brett的内侧大腿，不受控制的主动进出了起来。

“你知道，你可以直接笑出来吧。”Eddy突然望向了Brett。  
Brett照做了。破碎的笑声使他看起来通红到了胸口——许久：“我扫了你的兴吗？”  
“……没有。”  
一只手从背后抚上了他的肩膀，喘息中，Brett的语气充满笑意而温柔——  
但：“老师。你看起来像是要哭了。太丑了。”  
Eddy可能愣了足足五秒。突然充满报复气息的回到了他的动作中。  
Brett收不回嘴角的弧度，尽管他努力了。于是他干脆再度笑出声，搂住老师的脖子去亲吻那张不满的表情。

Eddy没有任何预兆的捕捉到了Brett的一个颤抖。  
是这里吗？他退出来了一点，重新缓缓地进入。  
是这里。  
突然间Brett打趣的神色荡然无存——皮质沙发在他手指间嘎吱着，他的全部意识几乎都留给了对方的动作。于是Eddy满意的，在Brett的迎合中掐紧了他的皮肤，把他按向自己的胸口。  
他听到自己压抑着喊出了Brett的名字——  
同时——  
“Eddy。“  
他跟随Brett释放了。

————  
“原来是这样的。”  
他在学生的脸上的喜悦中读出了几分好奇……和成就感，但总的来说他就是笑着。无声的笑到颤抖，无声盯着Eddy，眼睛被挤成两个弧形，却发着光。  
Eddy忍不住拨了拨他汗湿的刘海。

这只是性还是也意味着别的什么？Eddy真想问问他。可是他转而意识到这对高中生来说可能这都没什么差别。

“果然你早就喜欢我了。”  
Eddy愣住了，半晌，他省略掉了一个为什么——：“你什么时候知道的？”  
“八年级。”Brett往他怀里钻了钻，“有天我来早了，发现你看待别的学生的眼神和看我的不一样。”  
那么早吗？Eddy突然思考了一下自己是不是个变态。  
“也许……我只是欣赏你？”  
“不是。”  
“也许只是我看待练琴的人和没练的人不一样呢。”  
……  
Brett绞尽脑汁想着如何反驳的样子让他想笑。他或许也分不清这两者的差别。毕竟，Eddy自己也没法解释自己是什么时候发生了转变。  
天呐，年轻人。他该怎么和他走过接下来的路——不，先不要去想这个。

最后，Brett依然露出了胜利的表情：  
“可你还是在这了呀。”

Eddy无奈的笑着，重新把他拉进了一个吻。


End file.
